earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Order
Category:Order of PowersCategory:Dormant The Second Order (2O) is a roleplaying group on the Horde established on the principles of the Order of Powers. The 2O is inspired by metaphysics, philosophy, and secret societies. The group is not bound by guild affiliation and operates using chat channels. =History= The First Order (1O) was assembled to execute the ideals of the Order of Powers. Though the 1O collapsed, some members retained the aspirations that drew them to the group. For over one year these people went about their business within the Horde, and with each passing day the necessity of the organization appeared to lessen. The return of Limduul and his stories of a great threat growing in the Outland convinced a former member, Lilithia Emberfall, that the Order was needed to ensure the safety of Azeroth. She hastily reassembled a group under the old principles of balance, calling it the Second Order. =Concept= The Second Order operates with the principles of the Order of Powers foremost, seeking to control and guide the world for its betterment. All things done by the 2O are acts of attempting to balance the powers within the world in the name of the "greater good" of Azeroth's survival; this excuse is given for nearly every action of the group--from charity, to crime, to instigating wars. Each power within the Radiating Powers Model is given 'voice' through representatives in a primary council through which decisions are made and carried out through each representative's contacts and chains of command. Because of the nature of the group's activities and the likelihood for such to be perceived as nefarious (whether true or not), members of the Second Order prefer to plot and execute their plans in secrecy. The true motives of 2O members are often very difficult for the average person to surmise and evidence of the members' shadow organization allegiances are kept as untraceable as possible. =Organization= Members of the Second Order are those who may be considered the embodiments of the powers they are called to represent. Such members, called arbiters, act as representatives of their powers and are meant to act simultaneously in the best interest of their philosophies and the world as a whole. Arbiters assemble in council meetings which may be called by any arbiter a maximum of once each month. Actions decided by the council are to be carried out by each arbiter through whatever means seen fit by those leaders. Arbiters are expected to have resources of their own to achieve given goals (contacts, money, organizations, guilds, force, etc.). Candidates for new arbiters are chosen by the 2O's existing arbiters, approached and questioned heavily. The candidate is informed of the possibility of a group such as the 2O and, if one appears properly motivated and dedicated to the well-being of Azeroth, given the opportunity to join the council. Once appointed as an arbiter one may be removed only voluntarily or by a 2/3 majority vote by other council members. Revealing the existence of the Second Order voluntarily to those not a prospective arbiter is considered betrayal and punishable by acts up to and including death.